AIM Crazy!
by Kaito Girl
Summary: The Conan cast find out about AIM... and BECOME ADDICTED TO IT! So what happens when they ALL get together for a chat session? UP: Interviews! And Gin is very dangerous...
1. How they Found AIM

HEY PEOPLEZ!!!! This is just a weird fic I thought up of when I started AIM... Anywayz, enjoy!  
How Kaito found AIM---  
  
DING-DONG.  
  
"Aoko?" Kaito asked cautiously.  
  
DING-DONG.  
  
Kaito banged on the door.  
  
"HELLO?"  
  
DING-DONG.  
  
"I'M GONNA TEAR OPEN THE DOOR!" Kaito hollered and turned the doorknob.  
  
It was open.  
  
Kaito cautiously entered the quiet house. Where was Aoko?  
  
"Aoko?"  
  
Suddenly, he heard a muffled giggle from Aoko's father's room.  
  
He opened the room...  
  
To find Aoko giggling madly at the computer screen.  
  
"Aoko?"  
  
Aoko turned around. "Oh, Kaito! Sorry. Didn't hear you."  
  
"WHAT are you doing?" Kaito demanded.  
  
Aoko giggled. "Kaito, you should do this to!"  
  
Kaito gave her a confused stare. "Huh?"  
  
Aoko giggled and said, "AIM! AOL Instant Messenger! Where you chat online!"  
  
"You've become an Internet maniac..."  
  
Aoko suddenly stood up and pulled Kaito's arm.  
  
"What-"  
  
Kaito was forced onto the chair.  
  
'God help me...'  
  
*******Thirty Minutes Later*******  
"KAITO! It's MY turn to chat!"  
  
"Nuh UH! You were chatting for SIX minutes last time so I get to do it for another minute!"  
  
"It's MY computer, go get your own computer!"  
  
"Be practical for once!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
How Conan/Shinichi Found AIM  
"Yo Kudo!"  
  
Conan gulped and turned around. Oh... It was Hattori.  
  
"WHAT are you doing here, Hattori?"  
  
Heiji grinned. "I've just come to borrow a computer."  
  
"A COMPUTER???"  
  
He nodded. "Dad broke the Internet and we have to wait a week before the Internet Company fixes it up."  
  
Conan gave him a tiring look. "What's so desperate that you have to come all the way to Tokyo for a computer?"  
  
Heiji rubbed his hands. "AIM."  
  
He gave Heiji a blank stare. "Aim?"  
  
Heiji wiggled a finger. "AIM. AOL Instant Messenger, where you can chat online with anyone in the world! I myself made a few friends in India, Egypt, America- and a few more others in other places."  
  
Conan groaned. "No way. First, that is just plain stupid, and second, I DO NOT have a computer."  
  
Heiji skipped further off. "Hakase's, then!"  
  
****At Poor Hakase's House****  
  
Heiji began furiously typing.  
  
Conan glared. "That is so STUPID."  
  
Heiji whirled around, facing Conan. "Look, Kudo. This has to be the most fabulous thing in the world (A/N: Heiji's becoming a real AIM freak, isn't he?) and you insult it? That is just CRAZY! Here, you try it?"  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"TRY IT!"  
  
****30 minutes later****  
  
"Cool! I've gotta tell Ran about this!"  
  
"See, I told ya, I told ya!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
How Ran Found AIM---  
  
Ran yawned; ready to sleep when her cell phone rang. 'Shinichi?'  
  
She quickly reached out and grabbed her cell phone.  
  
Eagerly, she opened the mail Shinichi had sent her.  
  
"Ran, I've started AIM. Go to www.aim.com to sign up. Tell me your sceenname. Mine is GreatDetectiveoftheEast. Gotta go. Bye. -Shinichi"  
  
Ran stared blankly at the screen. That had to be the most confusing mail she had ever received.  
  
What was AIM, anyway? Some Internet thing? Well, she might as well try it.  
  
****Next Day****  
  
"Hmmm.... Pick a screenname.... What should it be? What about plain Ran..."  
  
She typed in Ran. Taken.  
  
"RanMouri."  
  
Taken.  
  
"MouriRan."  
  
Taken.  
  
****After 52 Tries****  
  
"aimstinks."  
  
Taken.  
  
"Thisstinks"  
  
Taken.  
  
"Ihateaim."  
  
Taken.  
  
CRASH.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Ran screamed in frustration as she threw the keyboard across the room.  
  
Ran snatched her cellphone and called Sonoko.  
  
"Yes? Ran?"  
  
"SONOKO! I need a screenname! They won't let me get one!!!!!!"  
  
Sonoko cocked her head at the other side of the line.  
  
"What about 'OrchidRanchan?'" Sonoko suggested.  
  
"That's stupid."  
  
"So, you need a screenname."  
  
"Fine. But it's your fault if it doesn't work."  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
She typed in OrchidRanchan.  
  
"IT WORKED!"  
  
"See, I'm always right."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Anyway, mine is beautyangelsono."  
  
"BEAUTYANGELSONO?"  
  
"Yup, won't the good guys come more that way?"  
  
"I can never understand you, Sonoko."  
  
"So can't I."  
  
"Shut up."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
How Kazuha found AIM---  
  
She woke up at damn THREE in the morning... because of that lousy computer. The whirring sound of the computer was just too much for her.  
  
Kazuha threw off her blanket and stormed into the computer room. She was ready to yell her head off at the person who was doing computers at midnight.  
  
"DAMN KUDO! CURSE KUDO! HE'S NO BETTER THEN ME! THAT #$%&@&* BASTARD!!!"  
  
Kazuha blinked. Not normal behavior. Well, Heiji DID tend to be crazy sometimes but...  
  
Cursing Kudo-kun in front of the computer at three in the middle of the night? She should have dragged Heiji to the mental hospital weeks ago.  
  
"What are you doing Heiji?"  
  
He stopped mid sentence and stared hard at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Heiji growled and said, "Damn Kudo, when did I ever become HIS friend?"  
  
"Uh, Heiji, Kudo-kun's NOT here and you're cursing him like crazy. It's not like you talked on the phone to him just now.  
  
"But I did. On AIM."  
  
"AIM?"  
  
"Yup. And right now I really regret ever teaching Kudo about AIM."  
  
"What's AIM?"  
  
"AOL instant messenger. You just chat online."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I do AIM?"  
  
"You too?"  
  
"I can't sleep!"  
  
Heiji stuck out his tongue at Kazuha. "Fine, ahou."  
  
"YOU'RE THE AHOU!" She promptly lunged at poor Heiji.  
  
Heiji gave a yelp and yelled, "FINE! I'LL TEACH YOU! NOW GET OFF ME!"  
  
Kazuha got off of Heiji and dusted herself. "Well?"  
  
Heiji sighed. "First, you have to pick a screenname..."  
  
It was going to be a LONG night.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
How was it? I know it's strange that they're doing AIM, when they live in Japan, but who cares? Well, from the next chapter on, the story will become a chat session. Okay? I'll provide the list on the next chapter! 


	2. Why Heizo broke the Internet AND AI ON ...

AIM Crazy!: Chapter 2  
  
Everyone's screennames  
  
Shinichi- GreatDetectiveoftheEast  
  
Heiji- GreatDetectiveoftheWest (a/n: isn't it so corny? almost exactly the same as Shinichi's.)  
  
Hakuba- SherlockHolmes184  
  
Kaito- KaitoKid1412  
  
Ran- OrchidRanchan  
  
Kazuha- OsakaKazuchan (a/n: same structure as Ran's, but I'm blank on screennames!)  
  
Aoko- BlueGirlAoko  
  
Akako- MissQueenAkako  
  
Sonoko- BeAuTyAnGeLsOnO  
  
and believe it or not, Ai!- SherryinBlack (a/n: Ai, I thought you didn't wanna get caught. Ai: shut up. I can't even believe you're making me do this unintelligable thing.)  
  
Now let's get on with the story!!!! Oh wait... there's another one.  
  
Mystery Person: cornishpixies (a/n: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Hmm... Heiji was on. Let's invite him to IM, shall we?  
  
Shinichi quickly double clicked his name and a screen popped up.  
  
***IM Window***  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: Yo Heiji.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: Hello?  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: Yoo hoo~  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: I still haven't forgiven u, kudo.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: *pouts* aww... that was a century ago.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: you type like a girl...  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: like i care.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: nvm  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: so...  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: ...  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: ...  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: Hattori?  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: wut?  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: How did ur dad break the computer?  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: *eyes dots*  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: I mean, really,  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: ur dad just doesn't seem the type to break things  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: well, he is.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: how???  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: well, he happened to hack into some of his workers e-mail...  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: and?  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: they were talking bad things about him...  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: O_O!!!  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: he got mad...  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: i can just imagine.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: and chucked the DSL out the window  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: ...  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: O_O;;  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: So we had to get a new DSL because it landed on a shallow mud puddle on the sidewalk  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: not to mention  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: that we had to get a new window too  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: LOL  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: seriously my dad has high blood pressure  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: wow...  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: he shud control his temper more  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: do u kno who has the most high temper in japan?  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: who?  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: u.  
  
[Your warning level has gone up to 3% by GreatDetectiveoftheWest.]  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: HEIJI!!!  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: yes?  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: I am gonna kill u.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: *high pitched voice* I'm so scared!  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: ...of being bullied by a SHRIMP!  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: I am really gonna kill u.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: go ahead. try.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: actually, i'm not going to be the one to kill u. toyama will happily do it for me.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: WHAT?  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: *smirk* u heard me.  
  
(Heiji turns pale this time.)  
  
(a new screen comes out saying 'You have been invited to chat.')  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: Hey Heiji, did u invite me to chat?  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: No. funny, i got the invitation too.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: Well, let's go.  
  
(both enter chatroom)  
  
***chat room screen***  
  
cornishpixies: hello... i have been waiting for u guys...  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: WHO R U?  
  
cornishpixies: that. is a secret.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: cornishpixies... that sure is corny.  
  
cornishpixies: *shrugs* i kno. that's wut i've been aiming for. a corny screenname.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: wut do u want?  
  
cornishpixies: *rubs hands together* ahh... i just wanted to chat wit someone because i was truly and utterly bored.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: *groan* is that all?  
  
cornishpixies: well... no.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: wut?  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: you're freaking me out.  
  
cornishpixies: the truth is...  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: yes?  
  
cornishpixies: only one.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: is that all?  
  
cornishpixies: don't worry. ur gf's should be coming soon.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: I DON'T HAVE A GF!!!  
  
cornishpixies: no need to be shy, conan.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: U KNO MY NAME?  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: O_O;; were in for it.  
  
cornishpixies: SHERRY! I've been waiting for u.  
  
SherryinBlack: WHAT AM I DOING HERE?  
  
SherryinBlack: I declined!!!  
  
cornishpixies: there is no avoiding my invitations, Shiho.  
  
SherryinBlack: who r u???  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: that's what were trying to figure out. he knos me too!!!  
  
cornishpixies: SHE!  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: whateva  
  
SherryinBlack: My files disappeared! You're a virus!  
  
cornishpixies: that's the consequences for avoiding me, Sherry.  
  
SherryinBlack: Get me outta here!  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: who r u, really?  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheWest: yeah, i'm not really fond of talking to corny strangers...  
  
SherryinBlack: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHAT DID U DO TO MY COMPUTER, YOU VIRUS?  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: what happened?  
  
cornishpixies: u can't escape until I finish with u.  
  
SherryinBlack: i'm leaving.  
  
cornishpixies: the computer will still be on, Sherry.  
  
SherryinBlack: stop calling me Sherry. I'm leaving anyway.  
  
cornishpixies: go ahead. try.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: I have a bad feeling...  
  
SherryinBlack: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
cornishpixies: *smirk*  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: Oh no...  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: Heiji?  
  
SherryinBlack: WHY IS MY BUTT STUCK ON MY CHAIR?  
  
cornishpixies: i told u, u can't leave until i'm finished with u.  
  
SherryinBlack: why was Hattori able to leave???  
  
cornishpixies: i let him. he was getting bored, and i couldn't afford him to lose his internet connection...  
  
SherryinBlack: Great. Here I am, stuck in a room with a crazy corny dude.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: Hey, I'm here!  
  
SherryinBlack: Yeah, great comfort.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: I'm still good company...  
  
cornishpixies: anywayz...  
  
SherryinBlack: MY DOOR IS LOCKED!  
  
cornishpixies: well, this chat is really for entertainment for the readers.  
  
SherryinBlack: WHO'S READING THIS DARN THING?  
  
cornishpixies: audience. have to entertain them for reviews.  
  
SherryinBlack: I WILL NOT ENTERTAIN ANYONE! GET ME OUTTA HERE!  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: People are reading our chat?  
  
cornishpixies: yup. why did u think i made u find AIM?  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: Great. I'm used as a TOOL...  
  
SherryinBlack: GET ME OUT!!!  
  
cornishpixies: well.  
  
SherryinBlack: I SAID GET ME OUT!  
  
cornishpixies: can't. not yet, anywayz.  
  
GreatDetectiveoftheEast: I'm leavin'.  
  
SherryinBlack: ARGH!!! DAMN YOU!  
  
cornishpixies: now now, Ai, let's get this over with.  
  
SherryinBlack: HURRY UP AND GET IT OVER WITH!  
  
cornishpixies: u really r fun to tease when u r mad...  
  
SherryinBlack: I'm gonna break the computer.  
  
cornishpixies: u can't.  
  
SherryinBlack: what do i have to do to leave?  
  
cornishpixies: well... i  
  
cornishpixies: want u to get me information on the Black Organization.  
  
SherryinBlack: WHAAAAAAAAA?  
  
cornishpixies: my stories r never complete without their real info, Ai.  
  
SherryinBlack: Fine. I'll e-mail u so get me off thos darned thing!  
  
cornishpixies: ok. *presses the red button*  
  
SherryinBlack: A LITTLE MORE GENTLY NEXT TIME?  
  
cornishpixies: well, baibai Ai-chan.  
  
SherryinBlack: I hope u rot in hell. good bye.  
  
cornishpixies: maybe i shouldn't have let her go -yet-...  
  
**************end of chapter!****************  
  
A/N: Wow! How was it? You can probably guess who cornishpixies is... *evil grin* well, next chapter, I want YOU to choose the next topic. Anything from romance field to godzilla attacks to conversations of Gin and the others... I got the how did Heizo break the internet thing from Icka on her review. It's not the -same- but I thought it'd be a good topic to discuss. And teasing Ai WAS fun. Don't worry... Kaito will be here soon. And YOU pick the topic, remember, so review with your ideas for the next chapter!  
  
Oh yeah. Asian Angel, I live in Japan and do AIM too. I just thought that it would be strange that high school Japanese students would do this much AIM. 


	3. Interviews!

Aim Crazy!: Chapter 3 *** Chapter finally up! I had fun with this chappy! ^^ Kaito's interview was ESPECIALLY fun! Anyway, this chapter is a little different from a regular chat session. Thought it'd be fun. And NEW CAST!!!\  
  
Everyone's screennames  
  
Shinichi- GreatDetectiveoftheEast  
  
Heiji- GreatDetectiveoftheWest (a/n: isn't it so corny? almost exactly the same as Shinichi's.)  
  
Hakuba- SherlockHolmes184  
  
Kaito- KaitoKid1412  
  
Ran- OrchidRanchan  
  
Kazuha- OsakaKazuchan (a/n: same structure as Ran's, but I'm blank on screennames!)  
  
Aoko- BlueGirlAoko  
  
Sonoko- BeAuTyAnGeLsOnO  
  
Ai- SherryinBlack  
  
Mystery Person (who's not so mysterious anymore): cornishpixies  
  
Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd... Our special guests...  
  
Gin!: coolblondevil  
  
***  
  
***Let's start the Interviews***  
  
Reporter Cornishpixies: HELLO! This is cornishpixies, you're reporter of the day! You may know me from the other chapter. . . But this time it's not a chat session! IT'S AN INTERVIEW SESSION! So let's start off from. . . Shinichi! *crowd echoes 'awwww... poor Shinichi*  
  
-Shinichi's Interview-  
  
Reporter Cornishpixies: Hello, Shinichi. I am the reporter from fanfiction.net. We have a few questions to ask you.  
  
Shinichi: Uh... Sure Miss Reporter.  
  
Koko: Please call me Koko. Anyway, the question is, what do you feel about AIM?  
  
Shinichi: Er... *blank stare* AIM?  
  
Koko: Yes, you know AIM.  
  
Shinichi: Well, yeah but...  
  
Koko: Please answer the question, Mr. Kudo.  
  
Shinichi: Well, I suppose it's really fun... You know, how you can talk to people online?  
  
Koko: Yes, yes. People tend to not be so shy online.  
  
Shinichi: Yeah. It's been fun to tease Hattori at AIM. And I remember when some weirdo called cornishpixies...  
  
Koko: *offended look*  
  
Shinichi: ...invited us to chat, and we met Shiho there... strange, really. Well, all in all, I love AIM!  
  
Koko: Thank you. Now we shall move on to our next victim.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
-Heiji's Interview-  
  
Koko: Hi Heiji!  
  
Heiji: Uh... Who are you?  
  
Koko: Me? I'm the reporter for fanfiction.net, and I have some questions for you!  
  
Heiji: Oh. Sure. What is it?  
  
Koko: Well, were asking everybody what they feel about AIM.  
  
Heiji: How I feel about AIM?  
  
Koko: Yes, yes, you're catching on...  
  
Heiji: Well, I really like AIM. It's like, unbelievable how you can chat with people on the other side of the world, ya know? You can make so much friends on the web!  
  
Koko: I know. *sigh* I just love AIM too...  
  
Heiji: Well, I love AIM. Kazuha says I'm addicted, but seriously, I only do AIM for about 12 hours a day!  
  
Koko: *eyes dots* Uh... And you still have a brain?  
  
Heiji: What?  
  
Koko: Never mind. Thank you for letting us interview you! Next victim...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
-Hakuba's Interview-  
  
Koko: Hello, Hakuba. This is Koko, aka reporter for fanfiction.net aka cornishpixies aka psyco girl aka Kaito Girl.  
  
Hakuba: *blank stare*  
  
Koko: Uh... Never mind. Just call me Koko. Well, I have a question to ask you. Would you mind a short interview session?  
  
Hakuba: Oh. You mean an interview. Of course! I'd love to. So what do you want to ask me? About my hawk, Watson? How I spend my life usually? Or maybe should I tell you some of my greatest cases I've solved?  
  
Koko: Er... no. Actually, we wanted to ask you this: How do you feel about AIM?  
  
Hakuba: AIM? Is that the internet thingy?  
  
Koko: Yup. Where you chat with people around the world.  
  
Hakuba: Ugh. I don't really like it. I sometimes do it, when I need to ask a few question or when my friends in Englands have their phone blocked and need to contact me immediately. But I personally favor hand written letter and phones much more better.  
  
Koko: Oh. Ok. Thank you. Who's the next victim? *reaches out for the paper*  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
-Kaito's Interview-  
  
Aoko: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaito: *jump hop kneel duck*  
  
Koko: Er... Did I just end up in a middle of a war here?  
  
Kaito: *hop* Yes? *skip* How may I *jump* help you? *duck*  
  
Koko: Well, I'm the reporter from...  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Koko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Aoko: Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!  
  
Kaito: Now look what you did!  
  
Aoko: I -said- I'm sorry!  
  
Koko: *gets up looking disgruntled* What in the world?  
  
Aoko: I'm so sorry, Miss!  
  
Koko: Whatever... Well, I'm a reporter from fanfiction.net, and I'm here to interview some people.  
  
Aoko: Ooooooooooohhhh!!!! Here, here! Ask all you want! Is this live?  
  
Koko: Actually, I came to interview-  
  
Akako: It's ME, I'm the famous Queen Akako-sama after all! Now, be off with you slaves! I shall answer any quesions you want.  
  
Koko: Hello? LOOK AT THE TITLE FOR GODDAMNED SAKES! *points towards the -Kaito's Interview-*  
  
Akako: Well, that's the wrong sign. *points finger towards the sign and changes it to -Queen Akako's Interview-*  
  
Koko: Listen, this is KAITO KUROBA'S INTERVIEW! Now will you all shut up?  
  
Aoko: Kaito? He's too stupid to answer any questions. I'll answer them for you! *sign suddenly changed to -Aoko's Interview-  
  
Koko: *eyes dots* Uh... Just let me interview Kaito! *sign changes again to -Kaito's Interview-  
  
*Hakuba walks over*  
  
Hakuba: Why don't you do this? *sign now changes to -Kuroba's Class Interview-*  
  
Koko: Ah... Thank you. Now CUT! Let's start over!  
  
Rewind!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-Kuroba's Class Interview-  
  
Koko: Hello everyone! I am the reporter from fan-  
  
Akako: We know, we know. You told us last time.  
  
Koko: Last time wasn't -supposed- to happen, you nitwit!  
  
Akako: WHO'S THE NITWIT?  
  
Koko: Never mind. Now, let's get on with the question.  
  
Aoko: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH~! Questions!  
  
Kaito: And I thought this was supposed to be my own personal interview...  
  
Koko: How do you guys all feel about AIM?  
  
Aoko: Here here! I think AIM is the most wonderful thing that happened to me!  
  
Kaito: More then me?  
  
Aoko: *slaps Kaito's head*  
  
Kaito: Ow... That was a -joke-.  
  
Koko: Aah, Kaito, how do YOU feel about-  
  
Akako: AIM? What is it?  
  
Kaito: Why does everyone cut off my spotlight?  
  
Koko: *rolls eyes* Nevermind. You don't have to answer!  
  
Akako: No! What is AIM?  
  
Koko: You don't have to-  
  
Akako: WHAT IN THE ****ING WORLD IS AIM?  
  
Whole Class: *eyes dots*  
  
Koko: *sweating* AIM is just something where you chat online.  
  
Akako: Oh. I'M GONNA GO START~! *runs out the class towards the computer room*  
  
Koko: That took care of it. Now, Kaito, let's get on with it.  
  
Kaito: Goody goody!  
  
Aoko: Hey! I haven't had my turn yet!  
  
Kaito: So? This was originally KAITO'S interview, not any other interviews.  
  
Aoko: Why do you get all the attention?  
  
Kaito: 'Cause I am, after all, the exclusive-  
  
Aoko: Exclusive?  
  
Kaito: *sweat drop* uh... handsome magician kid! Yeah, that's it, haha...  
  
Aoko: Whatever... What is it, Miss-?  
  
Koko: Koko. or Cornishpixies.  
  
Aoko & Kaito: CORNISHPIXIES???  
  
Koko: Uh... Make it Koko.  
  
Aoko: Oh. Okay.  
  
Koko: Now, how do you guys think about AIM?  
  
Kaito: I think it's great, though I haven't been on lately. Busy, with all the schedule.  
  
Aoko: *snort* Kaito, busy? GET REAL!  
  
Kaito: Hmph.  
  
Koko: What about you, Aoko?  
  
Aoko: As I said last time, I think it's the greatest thing that ever happened to me!  
  
Kaito: As I said, more then me?  
  
*Aoko stomps on Kaito's foot as he gives a yowl*  
  
Aoko: CUT IT OUT!  
  
Kaito: *wince* Fine.  
  
Aoko: It's so cool! I mean, I always wonder how those little message could be sent from here to the other side of the world.  
  
Kaito: It's called lines, Miss-I-know-and-can-do-everything-especially-with- a-mop.  
  
Aoko: KAITO! *chases after him with a mop*  
  
Koko: Well, thank you very much... hehe... *sweatdrop* RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!!!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
-Ran AND Sonoko's Interview (but becomes Ran onlys cause Sonoko disappears soon)-  
  
Koko: Hello! This is reporter Cornishpixies from fanfiction.net!  
  
Ran: Cornishpixies?  
  
Sonoko: No offense, but that DEFINENTLY is corny...  
  
Koko: That's the spirit. Most people aren't even *sniff* kind enough to tell me it's corny! And that's what I've been aiming for... *sniff*  
  
Sonoko: Oh...  
  
Ran: WeIrD!  
  
Koko: Well, let's get on with your interviews.  
  
Sonoko: INTERVIEWS? IS THIS LIVE?  
  
Koko: Yup. Everything's recorded.  
  
Sonoko: WHAT? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Lemme go get my make up! *dashes out the door*  
  
Koko: O-kay...  
  
Ran: That was weird...  
  
Koko: Never mind, this is better.  
  
Ran: Well, why is a reporter here?  
  
Koko: I came to ask you a question I have been asking many people...  
  
Ran: What is it?  
  
Koko: How do you think about AIM?  
  
Ran: Well, I started AIM when Shinichi told me about it in his mail... I never see him much lately though.  
  
Koko: *whispers* we all know that, don't we?  
  
Ran: *frowns* I haven't talked to him yet but I should, really, I've done is once with Sonoko and it's really fun. But I always wondered how Shinichi got AIM. He's not exactly a computer maniac, you know.  
  
Koko: O-kay... Well, thank you. Bye!  
  
Ran: Oh! But won't you stay for tea?  
  
Koko: Nope, got the next meeting.  
  
Ran: *disappointed* oh... okay. Then bye.  
  
Koko: Well, that was interesting... Next one will be more better!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
-Ai's Interview-  
  
Koko: Hello! I'm Reporter Cornishpixies from fan-  
  
Ai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE THAT VIRUS CORNISHPIXIES!!! GO A-WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! *slam*  
  
Koko: *rubs nose* Ouch. Not a good interviewer... *knocks door again* Hello?  
  
Ai: GO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!  
  
Koko: *sweatdrop* Please, I only want to-  
  
Ai: I'm calling the police!  
  
Koko: Okay, okay...  
  
Koko: So that was Ai's interview. No comment, but so sorry... I don't know why Ai's so touchy! Let's get on.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
-Kazuha's interview-  
  
Koko: Reporter from fanfiction.net, please call me Koko.  
  
Kazuha: Huh? Wha?  
  
Koko: I just came to interview.  
  
Kazuha: Me? Did I win something?  
  
Koko: No, no. Just gonna ask some questions. Is that alright?  
  
Kazuha: Sure! Are they taping?  
  
Koko: Yes. Now is it okay?  
  
Kazuha: Sure.  
  
Koko: Well, how do you feel about AIM?  
  
Kazuha: Oh. The thing Heiji is so obsessed with, right?  
  
Koko: Yup. Right on!  
  
Kazuha: Well, I don't see what's so special about AIM, anyway. Heiji seems so obsessed, I swear his brain has half fried by now.  
  
Koko: *sweatdrop* Erm... thank you. We shall go to the next victim...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
-Gin's Interview-  
  
Koko: I am Reporter Cornishpixies from fanfiction.net. May I interview you?  
  
Gin: ...  
  
Koko: Er... may I?  
  
Gin: Idiot... Back off...  
  
*interview was cancelled because Gin had suddenly pointed a gun at the reporter*  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
END  
  
***  
  
How was it? This wasn't really a chat session, but an interview session. A little short, but who cares? And keep submitting reviews. And will still take requests on chat topics! 


End file.
